Young Justice Season Three Episode One
by commander ash
Summary: I would love if I could get some feedback this is something that i think DC comics should do and this is something no one else has published yet


TheYoung Justice fanfiction

Episode 1 red beetle

She ran through the woods as she continued grabbing her leg.

A pain goes through her leg and she falls to the ground.

She lays against a tree.

The ringing in her ears still echoed she looked down at her leg and a X-ray shows a bullet in her thigh and the veins straining to pump blood.

She struggled up.

"Directive eliminate the hero known as blue beetle."

Her eye colour turns yellow.

She stands up and flies into the sky

El Paso

"Mama I have to leave and you know why."

"I know but I'll miss you now remember to call me if you want to talk."

"Yes mom bye"

He walks outside and the exoskeleton covers his body he flies up into the air And flies over the pacific.

A explosion knocks him out of the air and he hits the ground.

He struggles up as a blast knocks him back down.

He dives for cover as another blast hits the ground near him.

Red beetle starts walking towards him with both blades dragging on the ground.

"Jaime we need to push the offence to achieve victory."

"Are you sure."

"There is a 27 percent chance of survival using a defensive strategy."

"And a 56 percent chance of survival if you push the offensive"

"Offence it is I guess."

Blue beetle charges red beetle and starts pushing her back.

She parries and pushes him to the ground.

She aims a plasma canon at blue beetles chest and the canon charges up.

"The reach shall have vengeance."

A blast hits her from behind and she is thrown forward.

She struggles up as super boy hits her in the gut and throws her into rock face.

She stubbles up as a blast hits her again and rocks come down on her.

She struggles as pain goes through her leg.

She blasts the rocks off her and struggles up.

She feels a large shock go through her body and her legs give out.

Her eyes roll back and she blacks out.

Kadu lowers his hand.

Tigress walks up to red beetle and puts cuffs on her.

When she wakes up she looks at blue beetle and miss Martian.

She felt dazed and disoriented.

She shook her head.

"Who are you."

She looked at Martian blankly.

"What is your directive."

Her eye colour turns yellow and she thrusts at blue beetle.

She is shocked from behind and is dazed and strapped in to the chair.

She moans as she tries to Collect herself.

Miss Martian walks up to her and she feels a large pain in her head.

She blacks out as she starts screaming.

When she wakes up she's in a bed she sits up and she puts her hand to her head.

She looks and sees Jaime sitting in a chair.

Jaime stands up.

"Helena you been through a lot but we need to know how you got the scarab."

"The light they had it I went in to get Intel for batman I found it and then I got compromised I took it and ran put it in a containment box put it in a bag and ran it burned right through it. That container could take the blast of a stick of dynamite  
without cracking."

"The light had a scarab and we're trying to reverse engineer it for their purposes"

"Okey Helena thank you."

"By the way how did you free me."

"The scarab didn't have anything in place to stop it."

"Okey I guess I'm done here."

"I don't know the justice league has been discussing you."

"Why what's to discuss."

"The league takes notice to these things."

"We definitely do."

"Batman what do you want."

"Jaime can you leave us alone for a minute."

Jaime walks out of the room and batman walks up to her.

"This happened because of you ordered to go there."

She turns away from him.

He puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Helena you know I did what I did to stop you from killing people."

"I've always cared about you and I have always tried to stop you from becoming the people you have killed."

She turns around.

"What about the times you threw me away and pushed me away."

"I couldn't have someone I was working with killing people"

She looks down.

Everytime I pushed you away it was because I felt like a failure for not being able change you for the better."

He hugs her.

She draws away.

"I guess i don't appreciate the slack you have given me."

She sits on the bed.

"What does the league want form me."

"We want you to join the young justice."

"Batman why you were the reason I was kicked from the league in the first place"

"You Would've killed someone, imagine what that would do to the league allowing a murder in just because you were a member."

"Now I know I promised you a shot at getting back in the league but I think you would be better suited to have someone watching over you."

"If you promise to behave the league will think about a reinstatement."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Helena remember if you try to kill or are accused of killing, the league will not stop the law this time."

"I understand I'll join your Jong justice but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Alright you will start as soon as possible, also Barbra will be keeping a eye on you."

"Yes sir."

"Also Jaime will be helping you get used to using the armour"

"Okey thanks."

"Don't thank me Jaime talked the league into you joining."

"What."

"You should thank him"

Hours later she lies on her bed looking a the walls.

Maggie sits up in her and walks up too her.

"Helena why don't we do something, you hungry."

"No Maggie I'm not."

"Helena you need something to get your mind off things."

"Helena maybe you should trying the training room."

"Okey I guess so."

She stands up and walks out the door.

She walks into the training room and turns the simulator.

"Are you sure your ready for the simulation."

She turns to see superboy.

"What's the highest the teams taken."

"Level six"

"I think I'll try level ten."

He pales.

"That's right now it's time you've seen someone survive a battle."

She walks in and closes the door.

The simulation starts and she starts dodging the bolts she fires as she runs through the course as more projectiles fire at her.

She takes them down one by one until the simulation ends.

The young justice stares in awe as she walks out.

Batman smiles as he leans against the wall.

"You still surprise me."

Super boy stands there open mouthed.

"You see even when I didn't have a suit I could still do that the suit is too heavy."

She walks towards the door.

"Helena you know your not better then everyone else."

She smiles.

Well nightwing that screen says I am and by the way thanks for the inspiration"

She walks out of the training room.

She punches a boxing bag again and again as she looks in the window and sees Maggie kissing swamp boy.

She stops hitting the bag.

She puts her head down.

She pulls the tape of her hand and sits down on a bench and rubs the sweat off with a towel.

She looks down at the floor and grabs her bag and walks out of the room. 


End file.
